Dragon Mechanic Chapter One
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Sci-Fi, Magic, and science mixed all into one, just the beginning of a adventure that turns into a epic battle of waste of some one time.


**Dragon Mechanic**

**L**ong ago in middle evil Japan lived a young man that watched his whole family murdered by a Japan's Emperor. The Emperor was never given a named and was erased out of history. The young my sold his soul to a Girmoku a Demon of old times, to give him the power to destroy the Japan empire the control large percent of the world. The demon agreed and demand when the deed was down that the boy would become his ultimate weapon to take control of hell itself.

The demon didn't realize the boy had other plans and teamed up with an spirit elder and sealed the demon away and built a temple above his cell. Than the boy called himself the Dragon Warrior and lived in peace for 1000 years. Until the Emperor son emerged and raided the temple and using his own elder sealed the Dragon Warrior away in the same temple as the demon as the young man unleashes evil upon the world once again, and makes the deal of the life time. To become the weapon of destruction.

"look son the temple of the dragon warrior, they say only a true warrior can awaken him so he can bring peace to the world." Says a man to his son.

"Daddy could I be that warrior." Says the young boy as he touches a statue.

"Time can only tell my son, the warrior will choose." Says the dad as dark cloud pushes to a new time.

"You must get kin to safety Quin, he is important make sure he studies hard and becomes smarter then his dad." Says the dad as he runs out the door as you hear gun shoots outside the door.

"DADDY!" Screams the child as the mysterious man grabs him and rushes him out the back door. As the black smoke once again pushing forward.

"You're a smart kid you avoid every mean thing I have done to you and still you smile, I like you I guess I can be your body guard, as long as you get me through school, and college. Says a young man as he extends his hand out to the older Kin as he accepts. The smoke then takes you to the present.

**Chapter One**

**Smarty Pants**

"Kin wake your ass up man the girls aren't going to shower themselves." Says Kin's childhood friend has he waves him off and rolls over.

"serious dude I will kick your ass, and throw you out that window." Says Kin's friend as he grabs off the blankets.

"Dude how is that actually going to hurt me the window is open once again, and we are not even a foot from the ground because your ass is scared of being more than 4 feet off the ground, and those chicks you're talking about we don't even know them and why are they in our shower?" says Kin with a comeback.

"Ok smart ass then your going to be late for your final exam, the final nerds way out of the prison that we live in. So what now smart ass." Says Kin's friend as Kin jumps out of bed and straight into a shower with two naked chicks as his friends goes to the door just to find its locked.

"WTF mate, why you dirty monkey lover, I going to kick your ass." Says Kin's Friend as smoke skips ahead of the two taking a test.

"Rush come in, is the glasses working find and can you read the text in front of your eyes." As the code name Rush reads the words in front of his eyes.

"No, dumbass I can't read the text in front of my eyes, it not like you didn't show me it three time before we started this lame ass test." Texts Rush as Kin test back.

"Good get ready about to start and this is a half hour test, so I will have time to give you all the answer at your speed. LOL. Texts Kin giggling little.

"Mr. Hunko is there some thing funny about making sure your pencil is sharpen before you start." Says the instructor as Kin stands straight up.

"No, sir nothing funny about this sharpen pencil sir, but I do request, that you whip that black smug off your face sir." Screams kin as the instructor whips his mustache.

"Ha ha Mr. Hunko please sit down where about to start." Says the instructor and he smiles little.

Rush texts to Kin "That's a first I ever seen him smile you're an smart ass man, let pass this and go Party."

Once again smoke appears taking you to a dark alley, as you see two men beating up on another man. As a third man shows up with a knife.

"I told you fool no one cheats me out of my money and lives to see another day." Says the man with the knife as you see Rush with a beaten face and smiles as blood drips from is beaten face.

"Man your guys punch like girls, my dad hits harder then you wimps, bring it little man, your knife don't scare me." Says Kin as he clinches his fist his a spark of energy rushes through is body.

As the smoke jumps to Kin as he sitting down in a chair texting some random person on his lab top as his cell phone rings.

"Mr. Hanko speaking if this is work not coming in until tomorrow, so hold the tests." Says Kin as he hears a females voice.

"Mr. Hanko this is the Hampton Local Poice Department calling for Mr. Rick York He in serious trouble and he is asking for you." Says the voice at the other end. As the smoke once again takes you to a court trail.

"Mr. York you are hear by sentence to life for three counts of homicide and Mr. York good luck where I am sending you is what is called the closes thing to hell." Says the Judge as you see Rick A.K.A. Rush jump on the table in front of him.

"YOU BASTARDS WHAT THE FUCK I DEFENDED MYSELF, KIN SORRY BELIEVE ME!" Screams Rick as the officer drag him off in to the black smoke.

"Don't worry Rick time will set you free." Says Kin a year later as he puts on exoskeleton like armor on. As you see him put on a cap as he steps out the door into black smoke.

"Hey smart ass are you going to dream all day." Says a voice as Kin slowly wakes up as the pain slowly shots through his body as he is laid out on a table.

"what, happen?" asks Kin as he tries to sit up.

"lay your ass back down, you need time to recover being shot up to hell, your ass taken on a Asia drug lord and surived and the only thing you lost was your cape. I met very impressive hardware, if it wasn't for the exoskeleton you would be cheese." Says the man checking Kin's wounds.

"how many got through and what areas." Says Kin as looks around the room.

"No No first let's get you up to date your friend the one you're going to bail out, will he happen to murder three men that happen to be the men of that young lady, one also happens to be her younger brother. The only thing I don't understand how your friend manage to single handily kill three men at once, I mean the three men's head where nearly knocked off." Says the man as he pushes down Kin as he tries to get up again.

"Who are you?" asks Kin as he starts to sweat as the pain starts to kick in more.

"You know you've been running for 20 years young man, it taken me this long to caught up to you. Your father would be disappointed knowing I let you run off by yourself." Says the man as gives Kin water and checks his eyes.

"still doesn't answer my question, who are you, and where is Rick." Asks Kin as he sees the man put his hands on Kin's chest.

"Time will tell, and only the young one the chosen one will awaken the great warrior that will save the world. Bull shit why I want to save a world that don't want to save itself." Says the man to himself.

"what you doing old man don't touch me." Says Kin as he starts to feel heat radiating through is body as the pain slowly disappears.

"There and they say magic won't heal." Says the man as he washes his hands in a sink.

Kin sits up and take off the bandages just to see scares, looks at the man with shocking face. As the man points to a chair, like he demanding Kin to sit.

"You know how many cuts, I had to heal, because you wanted to climb, build, and conquer the temple." Says the man as he sits on the table.

"Do I know you, I don't remember no temple." Says Kin as the man disappears as the man throws Kin from his chair.

"OF COURSE NOT." Screams the man as he once again disappears.

"Wow, ok I didn't mean to make you mad." Says Kin as he rolls over just to see he about to get stomped on has he rolls over to avoid the stomp.

"You forgot everything, all you did was run, and hide in the books I gave you. When the temple didn't offer anymore he ran, to seek more, and forgot that you left your family." Says the man throwing Kin back into the chair as Kin looks shocked.

"Quin, Uncle Quin?" ask Kin puzzled and shock to see that his uncle didn't age at all.

"I trained for almost 100 years, then I was beaten sealed away and then awaken to find the one I chosen was not the one just a smart ass that runs away from things, ran away from everything I teach him." Says Quin as he pull up a chair and stares down Kin.

Kin face turns red as he stands up and kicks the chair behind him away. "you told me you would teach me to revenge my family, and all you did was hold me back, teaching me life lesson, and I knew only way I would move on is to forget everything. Spend 10 years of my life to forget that I wanted revenge." Says Kin as Quin looks shock.

"Wow, I guess I did teach you well, to openly to a met that you want to forget that you wanted to revenge your parents disappearance. Yes disappearance I never seen your mother or your father get killed, after you left I tried searching for them even their bodies no trance. No evidence like they were erased from time." Says Quin as he lays out a very old map.

"What you mean searching so you gave me that lecture, and you where not even tempting to search for me, but my parents. Why uncle?" says Kin as he picks up the chair.

"I see anger only a short burst, nice. I am angry at your father for leaving me with you and I wanted to find him and kick his ass, your mother, will I loved her cooking, and you you've all ways been a smart ass." Says Quin as he points at the map. "Found him"

"Found who?" asks Kin as he walks over to look at the map to see a glowing mark.

"Seriously why didn't you show me any of your treats uncle Quin." Asks Kin as Quin slicks him on the for head. As he rolls up the map.

"Because I don't need to you have your own tricks, Dragon Mechanic." Says Quin pointing to the Exoskeleton.


End file.
